I'm a Charmed one?
by sperry426
Summary: Post PP. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are living lives as normal as possible, well as normal as they can get with Danny having ghost powers and Sam being Hannah Montana. But then they get a visit from the Charmed ones. And boy, do they get a surprise. DXS! It's good I promise! RXR! I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR CHARMED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so in this story Prue is 32, Piper is 30, Phoebe is 28, and Paige is 26. This story is a little like Looka'sMagicHell's Love beyond Magic, but at the same time it's not really the same. So I hope you guys like the story! I do not own Danny Phantom or Charmed **

* * *

"Ah! Doesn't it feel great to go through the whole day with no demon interruptions?" Paige said sitting down under the shade the tree was forming for her and her sister Piper and Phoebe.

"Don't jinx it Paige." Piper said watching Wyatt playing with the other little kids. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige decided to go to the park with Wyatt and Chris since it was a beautiful day.

"Oh don't worry Piper! Maybe demons have days off as well! Right Phoebe?" Paige asked her sister that was lying on the grass with her eyes closed.

"Ha! If demons took days off, our lives would be so much easier!" Phoebe said. Behind the tree they were all sitting Leo orbed in.

"Leo! Are you crazy? We are in the park!" Piper said to her husband.

"Nobody saw!" Leo said.

"Still you can never be too sure!" Piper said.

"Sorry but it's kind of an emergency." Leo said.

"Way to go Paige!" Phoebe said.

"Ever heard of coincidence Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Yes. And I've heard of jinx." Phoebe said.

"Haha. Where's the demon Leo?" Paige asked.

"What? No. There's no demon." Leo said.

"Then what's the emergency Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"It's more of a family emergency." Leo said.

"What's the family emergency?" Piper asked.

"Maybe it's better if you heard this from Patty and Grams." Leo said.

"Leo can't you just tell us?" Paige asked.

"I can't. Just go home. I'll watch the boys." Leo said.

"Ugh. OK. Paige can you orb us?" Piper asked.

"OK." Paige took her two sisters hands and orbed out of the park. Next thing they knew they were in the attic.

"Grams! Mom! We're here! What's the big emergency?" Piper shouted.

"Grams!" Phoebe said.

"Oh well hello to you girls too!" Grams appeared behind them.

"Hi Grams." Paige said hugging her grandmother.

"Hey Grams." Piper and Phoebe said.

"Where's mom?" Piper asked.

"Right behind you." Patty said appearing behind them.

"Hey mom." They all said.

"Hello girls. It's so great to see you again."

"Same to you." Phoebe said. Grams went to go stand next to Patty looking at her granddaughters standing next to each other. She knew they wanted answers.

"So, obviously you want to know why we needed to talk to you girls." Grams said.

"Yes. So um you girls knew about Nate right?" Patty said. **(Nate was her other white lighter after Sam. I just made him up)**

"Yeah, what about him?" Piper asked.

"Well when Sam and I took a break from each other I met Nate," Patty was then cut off from Phoebe.

"Oh my god mom! Please don't tell me you slept with him!" Phoebe said.

"Well I did. I met him after I was giving a week to live again."

"Wait when did this happen?" Piper asked.

"A year before you found out about your powers. I wasn't able to visit you because of that. So, Nate and I got together."

"We have another sister." Paige said mumbling.

"Yes you do. She's 14 and she's in," Patty was cut off from Piper.

"You mean you went on for 14 years not telling us we had another sister?" Piper said getting angry.

"I didn't want to tell you until she started developing her powers. Girls please understand I wanted to tell you, they just didn't want me until her powers developed." Patty said pointing up.

"We want you girls to teach her how to control her powers." Grams said.

"And we will have someone else that will help you along the way." Patty said with a smiling. At that moment Prue came down smiling.

"Hey guys." Prue said.

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe said hugging her. Paige stayed on the side letting the sisters unite.

"We missed you so much." Phoebe said. She and Pier finally let go.

"I missed you guys too." Prue said. She saw Paige and smiled.

"You must be the sister that I haven't met." Prue said giving Paige a hug. Paige returned and gave hug as well.

"It's so great to finally meet you." Paige said letting go.

"The feelings mutual." Prue said.

"OK now Prue you know what to do." Patty said.

"I got it mom."

"Good luck." Patty said disappearing.

"Good bye." Grams said.

"So I heard we have another sister to teach." Prue said.

"Yes we do." Phoebe said.

"Well I know her name is Priscilla. And I also know she doesn't go by that name." Prue said.

"Do you know what she goes by?" Paige asked.

"And do you know where she lives?" Phoebe asked.

"She lives in Amity Park. She goes by Sam Manson."

"That's Danny Phantom's girlfriend." Piper said.

"Are you telling me that our baby sister is the girlfriend of the world's hero?" Paige asked.

"Exactly." Prue said leaving her sister's mouths open in shock. "So let's go find her. Paige can you orb us?" Prue asked.

"OK."

"This is going to be a lot of fun." Piper said sarcastically. The Charmed ones were on their way to Amity Park to find their sister.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Review Please! And I'll update!**


	2. Wait what?

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Sam asked.

"You don't have to go film your show?" Tucker asked.

"Nope. Danny do you have to go to an interview tonight?" Sam said.

"No. All yours tonight." Danny said with a smile. Tucker then cleared his throat. "And Tucker's." Danny said rolling his eyes. Tucker then smiled.

"Please don't make me feel like the third wheel." Tucker said.

"OK so what about a movie?" Danny asked.

"Sure, what movie?" Sam said.

"What about the Hunger Games?" Tucker suggested. Tucker then looked at Sam because he knew she read the books. "Sam don't ruin it!" Tucker said.

Sam laughed. "OK. Rue dies."

"What?" Tucker said. All of a sudden they saw a white light appear in the alley they were about to walk by.

"I'm going ghost." Danny said transforming into Danny Phantom. The group quietly walked up to the alley and saw four women come out.

"Oh. Hi." Phoebe said shocked that they already found Sam.

"Well that wasn't hard." Paige said.

"Well. Look at you. Prue she looks like you! This is too cool!" Phoebe said.

"Don't scare her Phoebe." Piper said.

"Wait who are you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm Prue and these are my sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige."

"I'm Danny and this is Tucker and Sam. Are you ghosts?" Danny said still confused how they could come here.

"Haha. No we are-" Phoebe started to say but was cut off by Piper.

"I don't really think we should tell them." Piper said.

"Well she's going to find out." Paige said.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You." Prue said smiling.

"What?" Tucker, Danny, and Sam said.

"Look, this is going to take a while to explain so can you just come with us?" Piper said.

"What? No. I don't even know you." Sam said.

"Why do you want her?" Danny asked ready to fight if needed.

"Whoa, calm down. We're not here to fight." Piper said.

"Well you're not getting anywhere near Sam." Danny said.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy!" Piper said to Prue.

"You just really need to trust us." Prue said staring into Sam's eyes. Sam couldn't help but feel a connection to this women she didn't know.

"Danny we should trust her." Sam said.

"Sam we don't even know her." Danny said.

"I feel a connection Danny. I now they won't hurt us." Sam said. Danny just looked at Sam and Sam looked back. They both knew what the other wanted just by the looking into other's eyes. Sam eventually won the argument and Danny turned back into Danny Fenton.

"OK follow us." Prue said walking into the alley followed by everyone else.

"Paige can you orb us?" Prue asked. Paige nodded and the sisters held each other's hands. Prue held out her hand to Sam and Sam took it followed by Danny and Tucker. Next thing the trio knew they were in a big house. They house the sisters called home.

"What the heck just happened?" Tucker asked.

"I orbed you to our home." Paige said.

"That was so cool!" Tucker said.

"OK you got us here now what did you need me for?" Sam asked.

"Whoa. Straight to the point like you Piper." Paige said.

"You're right. Follow me." Prue said. Again everyone followed. They were all in the attic and Prue showed Sam the Book of Shadows.

"This is the book of Shadows. It has all of the spells to vanquish demons. My sisters and I are the most powerful witches in the world."

"Wait you're witches?" Sam asked.

"Well Sam, you are too." Prue said.

"What?" Sam, Danny, and Tucker said.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! Review please!  
**


	3. Let's find out

"What do you mean I'm a witch?" Sam asked.

"Forget that you who knew you had sisters!" Tucker said.

"Tucker!" Danny said shocked that was the only thing Tucker was worried about.

"Way to tell her just like that Prue." Piper said.

"Well what other way could I have told her?" Prue said.

"Or you couldn't have told me." Sam said.

"Sam, it's nothing to be worried about. It's a gift. A gift that you could save innocents with." Phoebe said trying to make the situation better.

"Still it's kind of hard to take in." Sam said.

"Well you got to get used to it because we need to find out what powers you have." Piper said.

"Powers?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Paige asked.

"I think it's funny that you have a book but not a cauldron like normal witches." Tucker said.

"Stereotype." Paige said.

"So what powers do I have?" Sam said still not sure about all of this.

"Well that we don't know." Piper said.

"That's why we need to find out. Fast." Prue said.

"Why in such a hurry to find out?" Sam asked.

"Well we don't want the source to fund out that we have another sister who can't defend herself." Prue said.

"Who's the source?" Sam asked.

"A big evil guy that rules the underworld." Phoebe said.

"Underworld?" Danny asked.

"Well you know how there's a ghost zone? Yeah there's a place where all demons live." Paige said.

"And a place where demons make plans to interrupt our lives." Piper asked.

"Uh, can I talk to Danny alone please?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. But don't leave." Prue said making everyone get out.

"Are you OK? You don't seem to be freaking out." Danny said.

"Yeah fine. I'm just shocked about the fact that my parents aren't my biological parents." Sam said a little sad that her life had been a lie. She laughed a little and said, "Well I guess it was pretty obvious how I am completely different from them."

"I like how different you are from them." Danny said.

"Still I've been living a lie." Sam said. "They never told me."

"To give them the benefit of the doubt, maybe they didn't want you to get hurt." Danny said.

"They could've told me Danny."

"I know. But they didn't and we found out by your sisters. Wow that's weird to say." Danny and Sam laughed at that.

"They seem pretty cool." Sam said.

"Yes they do." Danny laughed and Sam gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's where you get your coolness from." Danny said.

"This could be a good thing Sam. Now you can use your powers to help me fight ghosts." Danny said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"They wouldn't be scared of Danny the ghost. They'd be afraid of Sam the witch." Danny said.

"Yeah right." Sam said.

"I'm serious. Being a witch is pretty cool." Danny said.

"Then let's go find out what powers I have." Sam said walking downstairs with Danny behind her to the kitchen.

* * *

**Review Please! Do I have to give you a cookie? :(  
**


	4. Powers

"Piper. This is the best soup ever!" Tucker said devouring the soup.

"I know how to make other things than potions." Piper said.

"Hey Sam." Phoebe said.

"You ready to find out what powers you have?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"OK let's see if you can freeze." Piper said. Piper threw one of the glass cups up in the air, raised her hands, and froze it. Danny, Tucker, and Sam stared at the cup in shock.

"That's really cool." Tucker said.

"How do we find out?" Sam asked.

"Like this." Piper said throwing a plate at Sam. Sam closed her eyes and raised her hands. When she opened her eyes she saw the plate was one inch away from her face frozen.

"That's so cool Sam!" Tucker said.

"She has one of my powers." Piper said. "Can you make something explode?" Piper asked.

"Explode?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Like this." Piper raised her hand and made the flower pot explode. Sam tried to make the flower pot on the kitchen table explode but nothing happened.

"OK well at least you have one of my powers." Piper said.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper said looking at her sister that had a dry erase board.

"Oh, you know. Just making a list of powers Sam has." Phoebe said writing Sam's powers down.

"Phoebe it's your turn." Paige said.

"OK so give me your hands Sam and try to see the future." Phoebe said. Sam gave her hands to Phoebe but didn't see anything.

"Let's try levitation." Phoebe said lifting her hands and levitated. Sam lifted her hands but nothing happened.

"Can you sense any feelings from someone else?" Phoebe asked Sam tried but nothing happened.

"OK well she doesn't have any of my powers."

_Think about it like this Phoebe, you're unique._

"What?" Sam said looking at Piper.

"What?" Piper said.

"I thought you said something." Sam said.

"No I didn't." Piper said.

"Yes you did, you said, 'think about it like this Phoebe, you're unique.'" Sam said.

"Sam I think you just read my mind." Piper said.

"That's so cool! Sam can you read my mind?" Tucker said staring at Sam.

"Tucker, you don't have a chance." Sam said.

"Oh my gosh!" Tucker said.

"That's probably a power you got from your dad. Because mom doesn't have that power." Prue said. "Phoebe did you write mind reading down?" Prue asked.

"Yes I did. Paige it's your turn."

"OK Sam, try to call that candle to you like this." Paige turned toward the candle and said, "Candle." The candle orbed its way to Paige's hand and looked at Sam. "Try to call it from me."

"Candle." Sam said, but nothing happened.

"OK how about orbing yourself. You should be able to do that since your dad was a white lighter." Paige orbed out of the kitchen and orbed right in front of the main doors. "Sam, try to focus on the main doors." Paige shouted from the doors.

"OK." Sam said. She closed her eyes and found herself in the attic.

"Whoa. I guess I can orb." Sam said. She thought of the kitchen and found herself in the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Paige asked.

"Attic. I wasn't even thinking about the attic." Sam said.

"Well at least we know you can orb. So that means that you are half white lighter." Paige said. "Prue, it's your turn." Paige said.

"Sam, try to be in two different places at once." Prue said. "Like this." Prue's head bowed and another Prue came out from the main doors. Sam tried but nothing happened.

"OK this is a little like Paige's power but I don't have to call for the object I can just move it with my eyes, like this." Prue said moving the cup Piper used earlier. "Just focus on moving it with your eyes." Prue said. After trying many times it finally moved.

"OK the powers you have Sam are freezing, orbing, telepathy, and your very own, mind reading." Phoebe said showing Sam, Danny, and Tucker the chart.

"OK now that we know your powers, it's time we got to know each other." Prue said.

* * *

**Review Please! I gave you 3 chapters in one night! That's impressive for me!**


	5. Any questions?

The Charmed ones and Danny and Tucker walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. They all were silent until Prue broke it.

"So many memories with this grandfather clock." Prue said.

"And so much money to repair it." Piper said.

"So Sam how are you feeling about these powers." Phoebe asked.

"Fine. But I kind of have a headache." Sam said.

"It's probably from mind reading." Prue said.

"I'll go get asprin." Piper said getting up and going to the kitchen. She then appeared with a pill in her hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Piper I don't think an asprin will work for a mind reading headache." Paige said.

"Then do you want to do a spell?" Piper asked.

"Sure. This power is new to my younger sister; she doesn't know how to use. But don't make this spell a tongue twister, please don't use it to abuse." **(Yeah this sucks but whatever!)**

"Thanks Paige." Sam said.

"So what do you want to know about us?" Phoebe asked.

"When did you get your powers?" Sam asked.

"Ten years ago." Prue said.

"What's the scariest demon you've ever fought?" Sam asked.

"The scariest demon that I've ever fought was Balthazar." Phoebe said.

"The source." Paige said.

"Shax." Piper said she looked at Prue and Prue looked at her. Tear were about to appear in their eyes but they held it back.

"I was scared of shax too." Prue said. Sam looked at her sisters and saw that they all had tears in their eyes.

"What happened with shax?" Sam asked.

"Sam, shax was the last demon I've ever fought." Prue said.

"What do you mean the last demon?" Sam asked. She knew that the sisters fought demons all the time so it didn't make sense that Prue didn't fight demons.

"Shax killed me." Prue said. Sam's eyes widened.

"I don't understand. How are you here then?" Sam asked.

"I'm an angel. I was summoned by our mom to help you with your powers. I'm not staying here. Just think how me as your guardian angel." Prue said.

"Where is our mom?" Sam asked.

"I don't know if we should tell her." Phoebe said.

"You're right." Prue said. "We'll let you see your mom later, OK?" Prue said. Sam not feeling to argue with Prue she simply nodded her head.

"Any other questions?" Piper asked.

"What's my real name?" Sam asked. The sisters looked at each other and Piper asked, "How did you know Sam isn't you real name?"

"Because all of your names start with a P." Sam said.

"Well she's got us there." Piper said.

"You're real name is Priscilla." Paige said.

"Priscilla?" Tucker asked. "Hahaha Sam that's such a delicate name! hahaha!" Danny and Sam just glared at Tucker and then he shut up.

"I can freeze you Tucker." Sam said.

"Sorry." Tucker said.

"But you can still go by Sam. We will call you whatever you want." Piper said.

"Oh and also you can't use your powers for personal gain." Phoebe said.

"Bad stuff happens." Paige said.

"Paige can tell you what happened when she used her powers to get back at this guy from work." Phoebe said.

"Let's not bring that up again OK?" Paige said.

"Any more questions Sam?" Piper asked.

"No." Sam said.

"I have a question." Everyone turned around to see a dark lighter was holding a cross bow that is lethal to white lighters.

"How many arrows does it take to kill a white lighter?" The dark lighter held up his cross bow and shot tow arrows. One for Paige and one for Sam.

* * *

**OK now I have been really nice updating for you guys but I've only gotten 1 review. What's up with that. So I hope you guys review please!  
**


	6. Everyone knows

"Paige, Sam get out of here!" Prue said. The arrow was just inches away from Sam's face when she orbed out. Sam had no idea where to go but she knew any place would be better than home. Sam found herself on the Golden Gate Bridge. "This is not good at all." Sam said looking down at the cars and the water. Sam lost her balance and fell right off the bridge. "Ah! C'mon power orb! Orb! Please!" Sam got closer to the water and she tried many times to orb. "C'mon!" Sam orbed but it wasn't as she expected. She landed right in the water feet first, but she was still in her orbing phase.

"Oh my gosh this is so cold!" Sam said.

* * *

*********Back at the manor**********

"Damn it!" The dark lighter said seeing that his prey was gone.

"You're not getting a white lighter in this house!" Piper said. Piper raised her hands and made the demon explode.

"That won't keep me down!" The demon said.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Prue said using her telepathy power moving the grandfather clock to be on top of him since he was already on the ground.

"That's why they've had to have the clock replaced many times." Tucker said to Danny. Danny shot an ecto blast at the demon hoping that would knock him out. The ecto blast hit the demon right on the neck. The demon laid under the clock still, but breathing.

"Uh. That was a good shot!" Phoebe said to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"Paige! Sam!" If you can hear me you can come home now!" Piper said.

"Piper." Tucker said. Piper turned toward him to hear what he needed to say.

"Why are you calling for Sam and Paige? They're not in the house." Tucker said.

"I know, but they're white lighters. White lighters can hear when someone is calling for them." Piper said. Paige came in and saw the mess.

"Hey. Who shot him down?" Paige asked.

"Danny did." Piper said.

"Nice." Paige said.

"Thanks. Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"Sam!" Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Prue shouted. After five tires Sam came in through the main doors.

"Oh honey you don't have to, what happened?" Phoebe said when she saw Sam. Everyone was shocked at how wet Sam was.

"Honey, did you orb into a pool or something?" Prue asked.

"No. I orbed onto the Golden Gate Bridge and slipped." Sam said.

"Into the water?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. That water is freezing!" Sam said shivering.

"Sam I'll show you where the shower is and you can borrow my clothes." Phoebe said going up the stairs with Sam behind her. After Sam took a shower and put on Phoebe's sweater and yoga pants she went into the living room where everyone sat.

"Here, I made you some tea." Piper said giving her a cup.

"Thanks Piper." Sam said taking the cup and taking a sip. Sam saw that the dark lighter was in the sun room. "Why is he still here?" Sam asked.

"Oh well we're going to wait till he wakes up. And ask him some questions." Prue said. They heard a noise from the sunroom.

"Well he's awake." Sam said getting up to go to the sunroom. Everyone else followed.

"What is this?" The dark lighter said trying to get out. There were crystals all around him. He tried to get out but the crystals kept him from going anywhere.

"Don't even try to get out." Prue said.

"Let me out! I command you!" The dark lighter said.

"No, that's not going to happen." Piper said. The dark lighter looked at the five sisters and saw that something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute. You're Prue. Shax killed you. How are you alive?" The dark lighter looked at Sam. "You're Sam Manson. Why are you-"The dark lighter stopped and figured everything out." The dark lighter smiled and said, "You're not here because they need your help. Ha. The guys were right."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paige said trying to keep their new sister a secret for her sake.

"Prue is dead but Sam is your sister. She's the one who completes the prophecy. The charmed ones have another sister to turn evil. And this time we won't mess up," the dark lighter turned to Paige, "Like you Paige."

"Who else knows?" Piper said holding the vanquishing potion.

"Only every demon now." The dark lighter said holding up a mini video camera and then using his powers to transport it to the underworld. He then took a knife out of his shoe and stabbed himself in the neck. He laid down on the floor dead with blood around him.

* * *

**How was that? Review Please!  
**


	7. He's back

"I feel sick!" Tucker said running to the bathroom.

"Are you guys OK?" Prue asked Danny and Sam. She saw how they looked Pale and about ready to pass out.

"OK let's go." Piper said ushering Sam and Danny to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later Sam, Danny, and Tucker were fine again, but the memory of seeing that man kill himself was something they could never forget.

"Prue what are we going to do?" Piper asked looking at their younger sister.

"We need to teach her how to use her powers if we want her to be confident fighting against any demon that comes to her."

"Sam we're going to teach you how to use your powers OK?"

"OK. Prue is it OK if I stay over?" Sam asked

"Of course it is." Prue said.

"Danny, Tucker I'll take you home." Paige said.

"OK." Danny and Tucker said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Giving Tucker a hug and Danny a kiss. By the next morning Sam had total control of her powers.

"Tired?" Prue asked Sam.

"Yes but I'm glad that I am because I know I did something that will benefit me in the end." Sam said.

"Prue." Sam said.

"Yeah." Prue said.

"What's heaven like?" Sam asked.

Prue laughed and gave Sam her answer. "It's great. It's peaceful too." Prue said. Prue and Sam heard a scream in the kitchen that sounded like Phoebe.

"Phoebe are you OK?" Sam, Piper, Paige, and Prue asked.

"Prue, he's back." Phoebe said. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Who's back?" Prue asked.

"I had a premonition and I saw," Phoebe was trying to say but she was crying.

"Phoebe calm down." Paige said.

"Who did you see Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Shax."

* * *

**Yeah Shax is alive in my story. He did not die when the sisters found out about Paige. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. I can't support that

Prue froze in Place. She didn't want to deal with Shax and she definitely did not want Sam to see him. Prue could not show how scared she was to her sisters. She needed to make sure her sisters were fearless and prepared for anything.

"What happened in the vision Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Shax came in through the doors and saw you and Sam. He knows Prue." Phoebe said.

"Everyone knows. Let's go make potions, spells and a battle plan." _None of my sisters are going to die by you Shax _Prue thought. Prue went up stairs to the attic to look at the book leaving her sisters.

"Sam, go get Danny and Tucker." Paige said. Sam orbed out to get Danny and Tucker.

* * *

********Danny's room********

"What do you think about Sam being a witch?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. I think it's cool but I also think it's dangerous. A guy already tried to kill her and she didn't even know how to use her powers." Danny said. Sam then orbed in and saw them.

"Well she knows how to use her powers now." Tucker said.

"Hey. You OK?" Danny asked.

"Phoebe had a premonition and saw that Shax was coming." Sam said.

"Isn't that the guy that killed Prue?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Phoebe said that she saw Shax saw me and Prue. He knows." Sam said.

"You're not going." Danny said.

"What?" Sam said.

"I'm not going to let you go fight this guy that killed your sister, who is supposedly the most powerful witch in the world, and risk your life." Danny said standing his ground.

"Danny I have to go and I will. I realize that I could die but I am going to help my sisters. Whether you like it or not I'm going." Sam said.

"I'm going to go home." Tucker said.

"Tucker stay." Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"I'm going Danny. Tucker are you coming?" Sam said. She held out her hand for Tucker to take and Tucker took it. She held out her hand for Danny. "Either you're behind me on this Danny, or you're not." Sam said.

"I can't support something that might mean your life Sam." Danny said.

"Then it's a no?" Sam asked. She held her hand out but all Danny did was look at it. "Fine." Sam said. She put her hand down and orbed out.

Danny stood there looking at where his girlfriend and best friend stood.

"I don't know what to do." Danny said putting his hands on his face.

"You should've gone." Danny turned around and saw his older sister standing by his door.

"Why didn't you go?" Jazz asked.

"I couldn't go and see what the outcome would be." Danny said.

"It's Sam, Danny. So she's a witch and she wants to fight this guy that killed her sister. Don't you think it's her avenging her sister's death?" Jazz said.

"How did you know she's a witch?" Danny said.

"I'm not deaf. I think you should go. But it's you that has to make the decision." Jazz said walking out to her room leaving Danny on his bad to think.

* * *

***********Back at the manor************

"That's so cool that you know how to control it now." Tucker said. Him and Sam just arrived and saw that nobody was in the kitchen.

"They're probably in the attic." Sam said walking up stairs and seeing her sisters in the attic. Prue was looking at the book; Phoebe and Paige were working on the spells, and Piper working on the potions. She then saw someone that was unfamiliar to her.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi." Leo said.

"I'm Leo. You're brother-in-law." Leo said.

"Oh hi. You're married to Piper right?" Sam said.

"How did you know?" Leo said.

"Mind reading." Sam said.

"Oh. Nice." Leo said.

"This is Tucker my best friend." Sam said.

"Hi." Leo said.

"Hey." Tucker said. Sam walked over to where Prue was and looked at the book with her.

"Where's Danny?" Prue asked.

"He doesn't support me going against Shax." Sam said.

"Don't worry. It's going to be OK." Prue said.

"That's him?" Sam said pointing to a picture in the book that Prue was on.

"That's him." Prue said.

"It's going to be OK Prue. We'll take him." Sam said.

"Piper do you have the potions ready?" Prue asked.

"Yep, all seven potions." Piper said giving everybody one potion.

"Phoebe, Paige, how are the spells." Prue asked.

"They are done." Phoebe said.

"Sam, if we want the spells to work we are going to need to read them together. So whenever Shax is done on the floor we need to get together and read the spell." Paige said.

"OK, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We kind of just wing it." Prue said.

"OK that's easy." Sam said.

"Are you ready?" Piper asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam said. They all heard a nose outside and wind that was too powerful downstairs.

"He's here!" Prue said running down the stairs with everyone behind her.

When Sam saw Shax she felt her fear increase inside of her. He was terrifying to look at. Leaves were floating around him.

"Hey!" Prue said. Making Shax look at her.

"Miss me?" Prue said. Then she kicked Shax making him back up a little. Phoebe aimed to kick him but Shax grabbed her ankle and threw her at Paige knocking them out. The potions feel out of their hands and onto the floor.

Leo went to go heal them but Shax threw a ball of energy at Leo and knocked him out. Piper tried to make Shax explode but that backfired because he shot his energy ball at Piper making her knocked out.

Sam used her telepathy power and threw any broken piece of the table at Shax. It hit Shax in the face but the made him more mad. He threw the piece of table at Sam but Sam dodged it and it hit Tucker. Tucker fell on the floor and didn't move.

"Tucker?" Sam asked trying to see if Tucker was awake. She went over to Tucker trying to see if he was bledding everywhere completely forgetting about Shax.

"Sam watch out!" Prue said moving her sister out of the way of the energy ball. It was just like Phoebe's premonition. Shax threw a gust of wind at Prue and Sam making them fall on the floor.

"Prue what do we do?" Sam asked unable to move because of fear.

"I don't know." Prue said. They were both prepared for the pain they were about to feel but something hit Shax in the back making Shax fall to the floor.

It was an ecto blast.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. one more smile

"Danny!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry Sam." Danny said running to her and giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry!" Danny said.

"It's OK. But we can talk about this later, because we still need to take care of him." Sam said pointing to Shax.

"Yeah we do. AH!" Prue said. Shax woke up and threw an energy ball at Prue making her go through the wall just like her death.

"Prue!" Sam said. Sam used her telepathy to make anything hit Shax. Shax had a second to react between objects and ecto blasts being thrown at him, and threw a gust of wind at Sam making her go through the wall landing right next to Prue.

"Ah!" Sam screamed.

"Sam!" Danny threw all his ecto blasts at Shax but Shax threw a broken glass at Danny's leg.

"Ow!" Danny said. He threw one more ecto blast, but Shax threw a gust of wind at Danny making him hit the grandfather clock and knocking him out.

Shax looked around and saw the mess he made. He smiled looking down at Sam and Prue. He saw how Prue's ear was bloody. With Sam, blood was coming out of her head it seemed like.

Shax gave one more smile and turned into the wind.

* * *

**I know short but Review!  
**


	10. Sam!

"Ow!" Phoebe said getting up from the table.

"Phoebe, help me." Paige asked and Phoebe helped her up.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said looking around.

"Leo come on get up, we need you and Paige to heal people." Paige said getting him up and going toward Tucker. Tucker woke up five seconds after Paige healed him and went over to Danny because Leo was healing Piper who then got up with Tucker's help. Leo and Paige walked over to where Danny was but then saw Prue and Sam covered in blood.

"Not again, not again, please not again." Phoebe cried out looking at her sisters. It was just like when she found Prue and Piper.

"Leo, Paige, heal them. I'll go get Danny." Piper said. She looked at Danny and took the knife out of his leg. She was just glad that it wasn't deep enough to kill him.

"Why is it taking so long?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Leo said. At that second Prue woke up.

"Prue you're OK!" Phoebe said. Prue looked over to Sam and saw blood was around her head.

"Don't heal me! Heal Sam! I'm already dead! What are you doing!" Prue said. Paige and Leo shifted their hands over to Sam focusing all of their energy to Sam's wounds.

"Danny you OK?" Tucker asked when he saw Danny waking up.

"Yeah what's going on?" Danny said looking at everyone else huddled into one group.

"It's Sam." Tucker said.

"What?" Danny said.

"They're healing her, but it's taking a while." Tucker said tears coming in his eyes.

"Tucker," Danny said starting to get tears in his eyes. "Help me up." Tucker helped Danny up and Danny put his arm on Tucker's shoulder so it would be easier for both of them. They walked over to where Leo and Paige were trying to heal Sam.

Tucker sat Danny down next to Sam, and Danny took Sam's hand.

"C'mon Sam I know you're in there." Danny whispered. "Please wake up." Danny said crying.

"Danny what are you doing?" Tucker asked pointing at Danny's hand that was holding Sam's hand.

Danny looked down and saw that his hand was glowing yellow. Leo and Paige stopped to see what was happening. Danny didn't know what would happen, but he decided to put his hand on Sam's wounds. He took his hand and put it on Sam's injuries. Sam then woke up.

"Sam!" Everyone screamed when they saw her eyes open.


	11. Again!

Paige went over to Danny and healed his leg; she then attacked Sam with hugs like everyone else.

"What happened? Why was everyone crying?" Sam asked, looking around seeing that everyone was crying.

"Shax came and he threw you and Prue to this wall." Phoebe said pointing to the pieces of the wall around Sam.

"Is Prue OK?" Sam asked.

"Sam I'm fine. It's you I was worried about. I'm already dead." Prue said standing behind Leo.

"Sam, how are you alive?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean? If I was dead, you and Leo wouldn't have been able to heal me." Sam said.

"We didn't heal you. Danny did." Leo said pointing to Danny.

"You don't have healing powers." Sam said getting up with Danny's help.

"Leo, it was just like me and you. Remember when you got shot with a dark lighter's arrow, and you died?" Piper asked Leo.

"Yeah." Leo replied.

"My hand glowed yellow just like Danny's did." Piper said.

"Why did that happen Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but I'll go check with the elders." Leo said orbing up.

"Why is it a big deal that Danny healed me?" Sam asked walking up to Piper.

"Sam, you were dead for possibly ten minutes. It's not possible for a white lighter even to heal the dead, nonetheless a ghost." Piper said.

"We still don't know how Piper healed Leo." Phoebe said.

"We always just thought it was the power of love." Prue said.

"But it was just so cliché, that it didn't make sense."

"But we'll find out when Leo comes back let's go track down Shax." Sam said.

"What?" The sisters and Tucker said. Danny just stood to the side being silent.

"Well, we can't let Shax go. You let him on the run for years hoping he wouldn't come back. But he did. And what if we let him go again and he comes back and really kills us. We just need to get rid of him before he gets rid of us." Sam said.

"She's right." Prue said going to the attic following Sam. Paige and Phoebe followed after them.

"Why do you have to be right?" Piper complained walking up the stairs with Tucker and Danny behind her.

"I'll make potions." Piper said.

"We have potions down stairs Piper." Sam said sitting down at the table tracking down Shax with the crystal and the map.

"The ones that we didn't use?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Potions." Paige said and the potions appeared before them in the middle of the floor.

"Should I make more?" Piper asked.

"We have seven but make one more for Danny." Prue said. Piper got started on the potion for Danny. The crystal landed on the map.

"Guys, I think I found him." Sam said. Her sisters, Danny, and Tucker looked at the map to where the crystal landed.

"That's not right." Piper said.

"It says that he's," Paige started.

"Here." Sam finished.

Everyone took one potion and went down stairs. They saw that Shax was standing right there looking for everyone that was there. He went over to where Sam and Prue laid. He took some of the blood off of the floor and sniffed it trying to get a sense of where the witches would be.

"Sam you go orb to the main doors and distract him. We'll go hit him with whatever we got." Prue whispered.

"OK." Sam whispered back. She orbed from the stairs and appeared by the main doors.

"Hey! Looking for me?" Sam shouted.

Shax threw an energy ball at her but Sam ducked and Prue jumped from the stairs and kicked him in the face. Shax was mad and then he began spinning with all the power he had. The sisters, Danny, Tucker, and Sam started spinning too because of the force of the wind.

"Everyone has their potions right?" Prue asked. Everyone nodded and Prue looked at Sam. Sam looked at Prue and Sam read Prue's mind.

_We need to use telepathy on him to stop him spinning and keep him contained. It's going to take a lot of energy, but can you do it? _Prue thought. Sam nodded and the sisters held their hands out making him stop spinning.

Shax looked at Prue and Sam and tried to make him stop but he couldn't raise his arms. He tried to fight against them and Prue and Sam tried to fight him.

"You're doing good Sam!" Prue shouted.

"Prue he's really strong!" Sam said concentrating all her power on him. Sam's and Prue's hands were shaking from all of the power they were using.

"I know! But you're stronger! Fight against him!" Prue said.

"Get your potions out!" Prue shouted and everyone took their potions out waiting for Prue's next order.

"Phoebe get the spell out." Prue said. Phoebe got the spell out and went next to her sister.

"Sam we need you to come here. Don't stop though. Keep concentrating." Prue said. Sam walked slowly over to her sisters passing Shax. He tried to hit her but Sam kept him contained. Sam made it to her sisters and Danny and Tucker but she never lost control.

"On the count of three Sam, we are going to push him with force OK?" Prue said.

"OK." Sam said.

"One. Two. Three!" Prue shouted. Sam and Prue pushed him over with telepathy. Shax hit his head on the top of the door. The sister's huddled together and started to read the spell. They all threw the potions at him before he could retaliate.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below." Shax shot an energy ball at them, but then Sam used her power to make it go back to him. "No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell!" The sister's shouted.

Shax screamed and started spinning. He then exploded leaving the sisters, Danny, and Tucker silent.


	12. Mom? Grams?

"Is he dead?" Tucker asked.

"He's dead." Prue said.

"That was a lot of power that you guys used to contain him. Are you OK?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Prue said breathing heavily.

"We saw how much your hands were shaking. Are you sure you two are OK? Paige asked.

"We're fine." Sam said.

Sam looked at Prue and asked her, "Are you sure he's dead?" Sam said breathing heavily as well.

"Yeah." Prue said out of breath.

Prue and Sam looked at each other and collapsed from the exhaustion. Danny caught Sam and Tucker caught Prue.

"Always acting strong." Phoebe said.

"It's been a hard day for them." Piper said looking at her sisters.

"C'mon. Let's get them to bed." Paige said. Danny and Tucker carried Sam and Prue up stairs and put them on Prue's bed.

"Danny, you can talk to Sam after she wakes up." Piper said.

"Thanks Piper." Danny said. Leo appeared before them.

"Oh, hello stranger." Piper said to Leo and gave him a kiss.

"Hey you missed everything." Phoebe said.

"What did I miss?" Leo asked.

"We vanquished Shax. Prue and Sam passed out from all the power they used, and now they are resting."

"Shax is dead?" Leo said.

"Dead and gone." Danny said.

"Congratulations guys." Leo said.

"Thanks. So what did the elders say?" Tucker asked.

"Well they said Danny's love for Sam was the reason Sam is OK now. Danny does not have the power to heal, nor is he a white lighter or a warlock. Just Danny Phantom." Leo said.

"That's so cliché." Everyone said.

"That's the magic of love for you." Leo said. Everyone went downstairs to clean up the mess.

"I hate the after math of demons!" Tucker complained.

"Just be glad there is an after math." Danny said.

"Do you guys need help?" Sam asked with Prue behind her.

"No honey we're OK." Piper said.

"We're already done." Paige said.

"This stuff just needs to go to the trash." Phoebe said.

Danny walked up to Sam and told her he needed to talk to her. Sam nodded and followed him upstairs.

"I like them together." Prue said.

"So do I." Piper said.

"Same." Phoebe and Paige said.

Danny and Sam walked up to the attic and Danny closed the door behind Sam. Sam stood behind the book waiting for Danny to talk.

"Sam. I'm really sorry. I should've supported you. I was just so scared that Shax was going to kill you and I didn't want to see him do it." Danny said.

"It's OK Danny." Sam said. Sam gave Danny a hug and Danny kissed her.

"I promise the next demon we take on, we will do it together, and I will support you, all the way." Danny said. Sam and Danny heard a knock and Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Tucker, and Prue came up.

"Hey we think it's time that you meet our mom." Prue said smiling.

"Really?" Sam said smiling.

"Yes. You want to read the spell together?" Prue asked. Prue and Sam walked behind the book and started to read the spell.

"Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." Sam and Prue read. Inside the circle, white magical lights, begin to appear. Patty then appeared before their eyes, but she was facing Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Danny, and Tucker.

"Hi girls. Hi Leo. And I'm sorry I don't know who you two are." Patty said.

"Tucker." Tucker said shocked.

"Danny." Danny said shocked as well.

"I'm Patty." Patty said smiling.

"Where's Prue?" Patty asked Piper.

"Right here mom." Patty turned around and was shocked who she saw. It was her daughter she hasn't seen in fourteen years. Sam was completely shocked as well.

"Priscilla? Is that really you?" Patty asked walking closer to Sam.

"Yeah. It's me." Sam said getting tears in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Mom?" Sam said.

"Yes it's me." Patty said holding Sam's face. Sam decided to give her mom a hug and Patty held so tightly never wanting to let go. Everyone else looked on smiling.

"You have to see your grandmother." Patty said with happy tears coming down her cheeks.

"Well of course I'm going to come." Grams said appearing in front of Sam.

"Hello Priscilla. I'm Grams." Grams said hugging her granddaughter. Sam hugged back finally feeling loved by her family.

"You're so beautiful. Well you get your good looks from me of course." Grams said.

"Mom, don't scare her." Patty said.

"I have to go Sam. But remember you can call me, mom, or Grams any time using this spell. " Prue said hugging her sister. Prue went over to her other sisters and gave them a hug, and said good bye to everyone else.

"Good bye." Patty said.

"Not good bye, see you soon." Grams said. They went into the circle of crystals and went to heaven.

"I should be getting home too." Sam said holding in her tears.

"Come any time you want." Phoebe said hugging her sister.

"See you tomorrow." Paige said hugging Sam.

"Good job today. I'm glad you're my sister with the same spirit I have." Piper said hugging Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"If you need me, just shout for my name." Leo said hugging his little sister-in-law.

"Bye guys." Danny and Tucker said.

"Bye."

Sam took Danny's and Tucker's hand and orbed back home.

* * *

**THE END! I hope everyone liked it! :)**


End file.
